Adolescence
by KumikoAoi
Summary: Hay un secreto que nadie sabe, Perséfone y Ares tuvieron un pequeño encuentro que con el tiempo fue olvidado, pero quizá para la diosa significaría que Hades no fue su primer amor. (Soy un asco en el summary, no me maten)


**El presente escrito surgió de la nada y por que estaba inspirada, no soy buena escribiendo así que espero les guste.**

* * *

**_=Adolescence=_**

¿Cómo había pasado todo? Nunca lo supe y ese sería siempre nuestro secreto, solo nosotros lo sabríamos y jamás habría un registro de ello, incluso mi misma madre y mi actual esposo desconocería aquel suceso.

Ares y yo éramos unos simples adolescentes, aun no habíamos alcanzado nuestra plenitud como dioses, teníamos solo 17 años, mi madre Demeter le permitía quedarse en nuestro santuario desde que éramos niños, incluso compartíamos habitación y era ya algo normal en nosotros; solo que poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Mi madre se había ido a una junta con Zeus, padre de Ares y mío, al ser aun menores no podíamos asistir así que nos quedamos solos en el templo; ese día Ares llego emocionado, con una sonrisa y alegría que solo mostraba conmigo, su hermana menor. Ares había escuchado a los mortales hablar sobre la música y el baile y sabíamos que eran las musas quienes les enseñaban tales dones, Ares hizo que la música comenzara a sonar para después acercarse con gallardía.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? – Dijo aquellas palabras extendiendo su mano hacia a mí, tome su mano segura y lo deje guiarme, me acerco a su cuerpo ágil y seguro de sus movimientos haciendo que me sonrojara, nunca le había tomado atención con detalle, su rostro con rasgos duros que denotaban su poder y autoridad, sus ojos cautivantes capaces de hacer que cualquiera se perdiera en ellos, sus brazos fuertes sujetando mi cintura con delicadeza, ya no era un niño y tarde me daba cuenta.

Dejamos que la música sonara y nos llevara por todo el salón, cada que su mano se posaba en mi espalda sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrerme de pies a cabeza; deje de prestar atención a mis pies y tropecé cayendo sobre él. Todo se nublo en ese momento, mi vestido blanco el cual solía cubrirme por completo ahora dejaba ver mi piel, mis piernas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas y mi rostro estaba a solo milímetros del suyo, sentía mi rostro arder por la vergüenza.

Ares con sutileza me llevo hacia atrás para levantarse, alejo mi cuerpo del suyo para después extender su mano ayudándome a mí, arregle mis ropas inmediatamente dándole la espalda sintiéndome como una tonta, el sentir su rostro tan cerca del mío habían hecho que me sintiera extraña, la voz de Ares me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a llevar mi vista hacia él.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir –Tomo mi mano gentil y deposito un suave beso en el dorso, así caminamos a la habitación que compartíamos cuando el venia de visita, me comencé a poner nerviosa, no recordaba en que momento había comenzado a darme pena el cambiarme frente a él, tomé mi camisón a toda prisa y salgo corriendo al baño para cambiarme. Salgo más relajada vistiendo aquel camisón rojo como el color de mi cabello, aunque debía de decir que era un poco corto, entonces lo veo, solo una simple camisa con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones sueltos y bastante ligeros eran los que adornaban su cuerpo, disipo aquel rubor casi de inmediato para entrar a la cama a su lado, tan pocas eran mis ropas que comencé a temblar causa del frio que entraba por la ventana, Ares pareció notarlo pues casi inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo por mi espalda con suavidad, su calor era embriagador y a esa distancia su aroma y esencia inundaba mis sentidos, deje a mi cuerpo actuar y gire mi cuerpo para encararlo, llevo mis manos a su rostro delineando cada línea de él, mis ojos lo observan con detenimiento gravando en mi mente cada expresión y sentimiento que cruzaba por él, sus enojos hablaban de esa confusión, había más en ellos que solo esa curiosidad por mis acciones, había una chispa de fuego en ellos, un calor abrumador que estaba creciendo poco a poco, sus brazos me tomaron con más fuerza como si desease que nos fundiéramos en uno, sus labios se acercaron a mi rostro con lentitud, cerré mis ojos y espere, pero solo tocaron mi frente para después musitar aquel deseo.

-Dulces sueños princesa. –Abrí mis ojos decepcionada pero solo respondí de igual forma para hundir mi rostro en su pecho y dejarme arrullar por su presencia.

-Buenas Noches hermano.-

La mañana llego demasiado rápido para mi gusto, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme sola en la habitación, me incorpore con lentitud y toque mi frente, salí de la cama para dirigirme al baño; me despoje de mis ropas dejando que se deslizaran por mi cuerpo, en la ducha dejo que el agua se lleve los pensamientos innecesarios de la noche pasada, despejo mi mente con el agua tibia y salí, me arregle como siempre y baje a desayunar, no encontré a Ares en la mesa y eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

-Lady Perséfone –Una de las ninfas me llamo y supe que no podía dejar que mi rostro me delatará, desayune rápidamente sin prestar atención a las palabras de las ninfas, salí a los jardines casi corriendo en busca de Ares pero no lo encontré.

Pase todo el día en compañía de las musas hasta ya entrada la tarde, sin importar cuanto buscase a Ares no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Cuando el atardecer se hizo presente mi madre llego al lado de Ares, me dijo que saldría de nuevo y que dejaría a Ares conmigo para que no me sintiera sola; Demeter salió de la habitación dejándonos a Ares y a mi solos, tome su mano con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez la rechazo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Lady Perséfone, creo que lo mejor será que desde ahora mantengamos distancia, aunque estaré contigo, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, ¿si le parece bien? –

Sentí que me caía cual balde de agua fría sus palabras, estaba molesto conmigo, ¿es que acaso había hecho algo anoche que no era correcto?

Asentí sin muchas ganas y subí corriendo a mis aposentos, no podía soportar la idea de que mi hermano estuviese enojado conmigo, escuche la puerta abrirse pero fingí dormir profundamente.

-Buenas Noche, duerme bien-Lo escuche decir para después retirarse. Las horas pasaban y yo no podía dormir, a la media noche lo escuche entrar a la habitación y voltee mi rostro para verlo entrar, su belleza me dejaba sin aliento, estiro mi mano y tomo su mano para acercarla a mi rostro.

-Tienes las luces encendidas aun, pensé que tenías un problema. – Ares sonrió casi de manera imperceptible, estiro su mano a la lámpara de noche para apagarla pero lo detuve de inmediato.

-No apagues la luz todavía, me apena mucho la soledad… La noche es Oscura y mi almohada está muy fría sin ti… Prefiero tu compañía… aquí…- Las palabras salieron de mi boca casi en automático, pero no había vuelta atrás.

\- Perséfone… Escúchame, tengo miedo de que algo más pase, que no pueda controlarme –Su mano apenas y roza mi mejilla cuando la aleja nuevamente- Esa no es mi princesa –

Las lágrimas brotan en mi rostro y no me logro detener, acerco mi rostro al suyo depositando un beso dulce y torpe en sus labios, sus manos se apoderan de mi cuerpo y en menos de un minuto Ares esta encima de mí besándome con la misma desesperación que yo sentía, aquel beso termina demasiado rápido para mi gusto así que lo miro con reproche y el solo me dedica una sonrisa.

-Prometo no tocar tu cabello, de hacerlo, tu madre lo sabría… Sí solo te beso estaría bien– Sin decir más Ares apago las luces de la habitación para continuar besándome, sus manos suben aquel camisón de seda roja que cubría mi cuerpo haciéndome soltar suaves suspiros ante el contraste de temperaturas. Sus besos cada vez eran más demandantes y embriagadores, dejo que me consuman por completo mientras yo lucho por despojarlo de aquella camisa que cubría su torso.

Sus manos recorrían mis piernas como si fuese cristal a punto de romperse, era tan delicado conmigo, pero justo al llegar a mi abdomen y tratar de subir aún más se detuvo, pararon aquellos besos y aquellas caricias para ser remplazados con una mirada de culpa.

-Lo siento, yo no debería… No volverá a pasar - Fueron las últimas palabras de Ares antes de retirarse a su habitación. No escuche de él después de esa noche y solo nos veíamos en las fiestas del Olimpo, él había olvidado aquello y yo debía hacer lo mismo. Con el paso del tiempo él se enamoró de Afrodita y yo de Hades, dando así por terminado aquel recuerdo que se quedaría en un secreto.

=Fin=


End file.
